vortex_of_crapfandomcom-20200213-history
Oniichan, your penis is so dirty and mucky (Vortex of Crap album)
"Oniichan, your penis is so mucky and dirty" is the pilot album for Vortex of Crap. the album can be downloaded for free here The album's ideas, processes etc Michael and Genius incredible decided to work on a prototype album called "Platinum Arse" which was to be a follow-up to "The numerous calamities of the braindead shoes" on the "MisterHailfire" bandcamp. At the same time, Michael was working on a minature project named Callum Mingeman, an alias that Viricide Filly allowed to be uploaded to her soundcloud only. However, many of these songs were not released. When the Vortex of Crap bandcamp was conceived rigerously, michael used many of these songs for the album, and some songs to be used for Platinum Arse were instead used for the album. The platinum arse project was henceforth abandoned. The album art came from a friend of Viricide Filly known only as "The generous marshmellow" Viricide met this friend while practising black magic. Song titles for this album are considerably more aggressive than in later vortex of crap albums. Genres The album covers a wide array of genres. This album features the most "Harsh Noise" out of any vortex of crap album up until the 11 minute epic "and then she told me the truth about the missing pube" from the EP "Can we get 600 likes for this picture of sarah palin's lovely nob" The album also features songs in spoken word, in michael's chipmunk voice. It is rumoured that "Chuckleberry flatulant dickmuncher" featured in "Bread" will make a return soon.. The album features trollcore, shitcore and a genre Michael invented named "poo bum". Examples of this genre can be found in the songs "My arse is SUPERB" and " My fetish is intaking a whole pony into my butt and turning them into shit and then pooping them out and eating the poop while being whipped by a spaghetti monster" Tracklisting *The Vortex of Crap Theme song This song was written by MisterHailfire, the day he joined Vortex of Crap. It's shit. *I'd give you my dollar, but a dollar is not what you need This song was an old callum mingeman song, written when michael had a poopy arse. *Shitslap This song was followed up later by "Shitslap: the song, the video, the gaaaaaaay" or something like hat. IDON'TFUCKINKNOW. *and then, when she finally saw my droopy penis, she fell down dead and as a result, I cut my dick off and lodged it in her brain. *I've had to shorten the name of this song due to microsoft MisterHailfire Contribution *nignog and the nignog factory of nignogs song used to be called nig in the nig factory of nigs but fuck that title amirite? *constipation is a pain in the butt *My fetish is intaking a whole pony into my butt and turning them into shit and then pooping them out and eating the poop while being whipped by a spaghetti monster *Fonzie Kills Himself *Wanna recieve Skype calls wherever you go? (Feat. 3ternal) was the first song meant for Vortex of Crap and not platinum arse or callum mingeman *My Arse is SUPERB *ANGRY SCOTTISH CHIPMUNK PROPHIT to make a return... *Bread ft. Bread by Bread (Bread Remix) first appearance of chuckleberry flatulant dickmuncher *Hypernova by 5copy (Vortex of fecal matter mixre)))) £%^ p.s. i farted lol dont tell anypony~~ *butter by 7 mins ded (crap of vortex differentation) *47 kalis by retard (swirly poo thing remix) *FIT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKIN DOING YOU WEE CUNT I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOUR CATS WITH MY FIFTY FOOT COCK *AK Yearling is daring do and she writes her own books. Also, snape dies so harry can kill voldemort. callum mingeman remix of some douchebag's stupid nooby song *I spent three hours on this shit. You better fucking enjoy it you bell-end. title is a true story *A Great chapter of HiStOrY cums to an end